A conventional Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS) liquid crystal display (LCD) display module has a shielding ITO outside the color filter substrate for preventing external interference signals from entering the electric field in the liquid crystal display, thereby ensuring the normal display of the LCD display module. For example, two transparent electrodes are disposed on an array substrate of a conventional ADS LCD, so that an electric field is generated at edges of slit electrodes on a same plane and an electric field is generated between a slit electrode layer and a plate electrode layer so as to form a multi-dimensional electric field, so that liquid crystal molecules at all orientations, which are located directly above the electrodes and between the slit electrodes in a liquid crystal cell, can be rotated, thereby enhancing operation efficiency of liquid crystals and increasing light transmittance.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a basic configuration of a conventional LCD comprises: an upper polarizer 201, a shielding ITO 30, a color filter substrate, an upper alignment layer 501, a liquid crystal layer 12, a lower alignment layer 502, an array substrate and a lower polarizer 202. Herein the color filter substrate comprises a glass substrate 10, a color filter layer 40 comprising color filters RGB and a black matrix). The array substrate comprises a base substrate 130, and a gate line 131, a data line 132 formed on the base substrate 130. The gate line 131 and the data line 132 are disposed in different levels with a first insulation layer 60 disposed there-between.
Based on the above configuration, a capacitive touch control method is achieved typically by attaching a touch control function unit on the upper polarizer, which requires the bonding of a glass substrate fabricated with a touch sensor electrode. Such implementation is costly, has low yield due to addition of attaching process and large thickness so as to compromise the transmittivity.